


Can't Help It

by simplysweaters



Category: Hogwarts Au - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysweaters/pseuds/simplysweaters
Summary: Hogwarts AU in which Dan moves to Hogwarts after being homeschooled for 5 years. Upon arriving at Hogwarts he is assigned a buddy and tutor from the year above to help him settle into his new life, this buddy is Phil. Dan struggles to make friends with the kids in his year and gets closer with Phil as the year progresses. Disclaimer : I know that Dan is a Gryffindor, but for the purpose of this story he is in Slytherin. I'm still working on this so a better summary will be coming soon :)





	1. Chapter 1 - A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the title of this chapter is really cheesy but PLEASE give this book a chance. It might start out a little tricky but I'm sure it will get better. Haven't written in a while and I actually meant to post this ages ago but only got round to it now. :)) comments and kudos appreciated :)

DAN 

 

The train moved past the grassy hills of England and I lay my head against the back of the seat and sighed. I was beginning to wonder whether moving to Hogwarts after being homeschooled for 5 years was a good idea. Mum had asked me to stay with her at home but my results from my OWLs hadn't been quite up to the level I had expected. 

So without my mum knowing I had enrolled at Hogwarts for my 6th year. I had been pretty sure that I wouldn't get in but a few weeks later I had received a letter by owl saying that they would accept me on the condition that I took tutoring sessions from one of their grade 7 students. I hadn't been particularly happy about that last part but if it meant I would get into the school then I decided to go with it. 

Two weeks before I was supposed to leave I had announced it to my family. My little brother had been outraged that he still had to stay at home while I got to go off to the exciting wizard school. I tried to tell him that it wasn't that exciting and that I was going there to work but I couldn't help feeling excited myself. 

Finally I was going to a place were I didn't have to hide. I had lived in a mostly muggle town all my life and had never been around witches or wizards of my own age until now. 

Boarding the train had been the hard part, mum had dropped me off and said good bye but hadn't wanted to come into the bustling busy London train station. I had never been to London before, having grown up in Wokingham, but as soon as we reached the city I'd felt a strange air about it and it made me want to stay. 

I had made sure to get to the train station early incase the Hogwarts Express was particularly busy. I'd had to wait in a long line to get through to the platform on the other side of one of the barriers between stations. A letter from the deputy principal had informed me of how to get through to platform 9 and 3/4. Something about having two students arrive by flying car once and wanting to make sure I knew how to get onto the platform. 

Finally I had found an empty carriage, stowed my heavy trunk above the seat and slumped down to rest my tired feet. I pulled out my wand and cast an incognito spell on the carriage door so that I wouldn't be disturbed. I kicked my feet up on the seat across from my and tried to get a bit of sleep. 

I soon realised that this was going to be impossible, there were too many things to worry about. Why had I thought this would be a good idea? Arriving at the beginning of the second last year of school when every one else would already have their friend groups who they've known for the past 5 years. I had forced all these anxious thoughts out of my head until now but they all seemed to be rushing back tenfold. 

I had also been informed in my letter that I would be taking the sorting ceremony along with the other year 1s. I was excited to find out my house but knowing that I was going to be the only 16 year old among a group of 11 year olds made it sound less so. 

Giving up on sleep I decided to watch people walking up and down the train past my car. I wondered how they managed to do that and not fall over, if I had tried to walk as the train hurtled along the tracks I would have fallen straight on my ass. Just as I though this I saw a dark haired boy about my height trip and stumble before regaining his footing and continuing on. I smiled as I saw him look about quickly to make sure nobody had seen him. He was a nice looking boy, pale complexion with jet black hair the fell loosely against his face in a nice fringe. I frowned to myself and looked away. The annoying question of 'who am I' popped into my head for about the millionth time, it was a question I'd been struggling to answer for years. Deciding that I had more important things to worry about I shoved all of that away and stood up to open my trunk. 

I pulled some of my school textbooks out. I hadn't given them more than a glance over the summer and I was only now beginning to regret that. What if the rest of the year had already read through them and knew what we were doing this term? So many things to worry about, why had I thought this was a good idea? Brushing my hair out of my eyes anxiously I opened my first book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. 

 

A few hours later I was working through my last book and had taken to skimming parts that looked important when the train finally shuddered to a halt. It was dark outside but I could see lights off in the distance and a few lamps lighting the station, onto which hundreds of students were already piling out of the train clad in their black robes. I hurriedly went to put my books away and noticed that none of the other students were taking their trunks. I left mine in the car and walked outside. 

That was when I realised that I was still wearing my muggle clothes. No robes what so ever, I had been so enthralled in my reading that I had completely forgotten to get changed into the uniform. Worried that the train was going to pull out of the station and that I was going to get left behind I snapped open my trunk again and grabbed my school cloak. I quickly wrapped and fastened it around my shoulders before dashing down the corridor. 

Of course it was a typical English evening and a light drizzle had begun. As I hurried in the direction of the other students who were laughing and chattering I realised that I was still wearing my grey sneakers. I rolled my eyes and trudged on wrapping my cloak tightly around me. Thank god I had chosen to wear my usual black jeans and black shirt, at least it didn't stand out too much, as long as I kept the cloak around me they would never know. 

Finally I caught up with the other students and saw them waiting by some empty carriages. In groups of six the students were piling into these carriages. As I arrived I watched a carriage get pulled away by some invisible 'thing'. I doubted that would be the weirdest thing I saw tonight. I made sure to steer clear of the front of the carriage when it was my turn to get in. Me being me managed to trip on my cloak as I stepped into the carriage. I was the last one to get in and as soon as I had sat down it lurched off in the direction of a large shadow in the distance that could only be Hogwarts. 

The five other people in the carriage were giving me odd looks and I wasn't sure what to say. So I scowled in their directions, I had never been outright mean but I certainly wasn't that friendly to people I had just met. I was also not in a great mood, my hair was sopping and if I didn't do a straightening charm soon it was going to dry curly and that was going to be a pain in the ass to get out again. I had wanted to bring my muggle straightener but my Mum had argued against it saying that their would be no power sockets at Hogwarts. I could also feel my feet squelching around in my sopping sneakers. I felt someone looking at me and glanced up to see the boy I had seen stumble outside my train car. He didn't meet my gaze and glanced down at my now near black with mud sneakers. I pulled my feet under my cloak. 

Next to the dark haired boy was a girl with blond hair that had been dyed at the tips with pink. Somehow her hair had managed to stay curled and light and... dry. I decided she must have spelled it. But.. was that glitter I saw in it. She smiled at me when she saw me looking at her hair and I glanced away embarrassed. 

On her other side was a lanky boy with thick brown hair falling over his forehead. He was looking into the distance and humming. I saw a prefect badge pinned on the front of his robes, it had green on it so I assumed he was in -- was Slytherin the green house? I didn't know, my mum had bought Hogwarts, A History for me but I had been an idiot and had decided that I didn't need it. 

Of course I knew there were 4 Hogwarts houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I hadn't heard much about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but I had heard plenty about the other two. I had been quite young when the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort had been at large. He had been a Slytherin and the guy who had ended him -- Harry Potter -- had been a Gryffindor. 

I wanted to look at the two people alongside me but couldn't do so without drawing attention to myself so I stayed silent and pretended to be fascinated with the splintering corner of the carriage. I still felt the dark haired boys gaze on me and the more he looked the warmer I felt my face getting. 

It was a relief when the carriage finally slowed to a stop. Ignoring any manners I'd once had I leapt out of the carriage before anyone could move and walked swiftly to follow other students heading up the great castle that was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

Two huge doors loomed up as I followed other students up a winding path. They were open slightly and I could see warm light seeping out. It looked warm and friendly and I found my steps quickening slightly in excitement. On either side of me I could here other students talking about the upcoming year. But then there were some comments that made it past the unidentifiable chatter and I had to wonder if my ears had picked them out specifically to hear. 

"Who do you think that is?" 

"Is he wearing muggle clothes?" 

"Are those muggle shoes?" 

The doors were pushed open fully as the huge mass of students reached the doors. I began to freeze up, I wasn't sure where to go from now. I slowed down just outside the door, my breathing getting panicky. My letter had mentioned nothing of what would happen when I got to school, was I supposed to go somewhere else? What if they had forgotten that I was a knew student? Suddenly a hand grasped my shoulder lightly and I flinched slightly as a delicate finger grazed my neck. Automatically I went to push the persons hand away and turned to see the dark haired boy with his eyes raised at me. 

"Daniel Howell?" He asked as people steered around us, some muttering angrily about holding up the traffic. 

"Yeah, Dan." I said correcting him. 

"I'm Phil." He said biting his lip nervously. "I uh... Headmistress McGonagall asked me to show you where to go when you go to school. 

"Oh um Ok." I said as he lead the way up to the large doors. Most of the students had gone through now and were filing towards another set of doors. Suddenly their voices seemed to get louder and echo, I thought I could hear benches scrapping against stone. 

I gasped as Phil and I pulled up outside what could only be the Great Hall. Four long benches went from where we were standing to the other side of the room were the teachers table was. 

"This is the Great Hall." Phil said leading me in. I followed trying to ignore the people who began to stare as they sat down. "Professor has asked for you to wait at the front with her for the first years." Phil said. 

I cringed slightly and drew my cloak around me. All these eyes watching me were getting too much. To my relief a door opening off to the side of the Great Hall distracted most of the students and I watched as about 40 little kids walked nervously out in front of the four tables. Phil walked as far as the front of one of the tables before giving me a reassuring smile and sitting down. Professer McGonagall left her seat from the teachers table and walked down to the new students. I felt my cheeks getting really hot as I realised that I was the first in line, that everyone was, once again, staring at me and this time there weren't looking away. They wanted to know just as badly as I did what house the homeschooled wizard was going to get sorted into. 

"When your name is called please come up and sit on the stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head." She said speaking loudly over the students. From the left corner of the room a stool and hat were brought over and set in front of her. All was silent for a moment and I watched as every single student focused their eyes on the hat near me. I jumped as the hat opened it's mouth and began to sing. 

It sung about the four houses and their equality. I watched the hat for a bit before my gaze was drawn back to the crowd in front of me, I wasn't great standing out in front of crowds. When the hat had finished singing its song Professer McGonagall pulled out a long list which I assumed had names on. 

"Daniel Howell." She said loudly and clearly. I heard a few murmurs of interest as I stepped up to the hat and cast the headmistress a confused look. She had tight lips but I thought I saw them become slightly less thin in what might have been a smile. A few murmurs of interest ran through the hall as the hat was put down on my head. 

What surprised me most was the tiny voice that spoke up as soon as it touched my hair. 

"Hmmm." It said in my ear. "Yes very interesting." 

I cringed as a slight shiver ran down my back. 

"Yes you are an interesting one, many things will change for you young man. You could do in any house you seem to be fairly well rounded but there is one in particular that I think you would thrive in. Can you guess?" 

"Uh." I said nervously glancing out at the crowd. 

"No? Well then I'll have to say it. Slytherin!" 

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed my father had been a Gryffindor and so had my mother. I had heard many things about Slytherin from my parents and most of them were bad. But I tried to keep my head high as I fixed my fringe on impulse and walked over to a table that was clapping. A few people near the back had stood up to get a better look at me and I took a seat near the front. 

A few people reached forward to shake my hand. They had enough respect for their headmistress not to bombard me with questions as she called out the next names but I could see it in their eyes. Some people glared at me from other tables including my own. But there were some who just looked curious. 

"Hey there." Someone said from my right side and held out a hand. I shook the guys hand "I'm PJ." he said. A mop of brown hair was tucked under a wizard hat, that I noticed majority of the students were wearing. I recognised his face as well as the shiny prefect badge pinned to his cloak. 

"I'm Dan." I said smiling slightly, this guy seemed nice enough. 

"Welcome to Slytherin." He grinned before turning his attention back to the front of the Great Hall. 

As each student got called up I found myself looking at the people in the Great Hall. As the 'sorting ceremony' as I'd heard one of the other boys call it, dragged on I found my eyes drifting back to one of the middle tables. My eyes found the boy who had shown me in, Phil. I found myself staring at him for a bit, he was nice to look at and as soon as I admitted this to myself I forced myself to look away. 

You're here to work Dan. I mutter in my head and focused back on the sorting ceremony.


	2. Early days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter 2. Thanks for those who commented on the previous chapter, I was so surprised! I'm pretty crappy at chapter names so I might start taking a lyric from a song in my phan playlist for each chapter? I'm not really sure at this point. Anyways I've sort of worked out a perspective plan for this story and the next two chapters are going to be from Phil's perspective, exciting!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments much appreciated :))

DAN 

The next morning it took someone shoving my shoulder roughly in order to raise me from sleep. I groaned and turned over to the side, tempted to pull my pillow over my head, I definitely wasn't a morning person. As soon as my eyes stopped refusing to open I looked around at the dorm room, I hadn't had the chance to properly look at last night. I sat up pushing my hair out of my eyes and squinted around the room. It was cast in a brilliant green sort of light. The next thing I noticed was the huge arch shaped windows that I had assumed looked out onto the campus when I'd followed the other Slytherins into the dormitories the night before. However the light streaming through them was distorted and flickered slightly. 

I pulled myself out of bed to take a closer look and saw that we were under water. Literally, our dorm room was under water looking out onto the great lake I had somehow missed the night before. Trying to make it seem like I saw this every morning I turned from the tinted windows back to my bed. My trunk was sitting at the foot of it, open with my clothes lying crumpled up. Looking quickly around at the 5 other boys in the room who were mostly dressed I began to follow their example, pulling on my black trousers, socks and dress shirt. I tugged my jumper over my head. I then paused, some of the boys had ties on some didn't. Did I wear a tie? I picked it out of the mess of socks and trousers and slung it over my shoulders. I'd have time to do it later and if I chose not to wear it I could always shove it into my bag. 

I noticed PJ, the boy I'd met the night before, pulling his sheets up over his bed. 

"Hey PJ, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked crossing the dorm to his bed. 

"Oh yeah, it's just through those doors on the left." PJ said easily pointing in the direction of a door at the end of the room. I gave him a small smile and went back to my bed, shut my trunk, pointed my wand at the sheets which arranged themselves neatly and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't notice the other boys looks of surprise. 

Once in the bathroom I found an empty basin away from the other boys frantically brushing teeth or getting out of the shower and pointed my wand at my head. I squinted at the mirror and muttered 'stradio inporcus' a few times before I was satisfied with my hairs’ straight-ness. I adjusted my hair a few times before shoving my wand into my pocket and leaving the bathroom, dodging boys rushing around in towels and in some cases nothing. 

I was pleased to see PJ waiting for me by the door out of the dorm when I got back from the bathroom and quickly ran over to my bookbag which I had slung over the back of my bed. 

"You won't need it." He said gesturing with his hand. "We don't get our schedules until after breakfast and if you don't hurry all the good food will be gone!" 

At the mention of food my stomach grumbled loudly and dropping the bag I followed PJ out of the dorm room and up what seemed like miles of stairs, making our way out of the green hue of the Slytherin dungeons. 

"It’s good to have someone taller than me around.” PJ said as we made our way to the Great Hall, I noticed I was taking huge strides and quickly slowed my pace.

"yeah.” I muttered, silently sizing him up, he didn’t look that much shorter than me. 

"Don't worry about it, how old are you?" He asked adjusting his robes over his shoulder. 

"16" I said, 'You?" 

"Same." 

Our conversation remained pretty basic as we made our way towards the Great Hall, I found out that he had chosen to take Care of Magical Creatures like me. In my head I sighed, glad that at least there was one class were I wouldn't be alone. 

The huge doors to the Great Hall were open as they had been last night and inside was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The four tables were lined up as they had been last night and were mounted with the most glorious assortment of breakfasts. 

I gave a visible sigh and grinned. I followed PJ over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to him. I recognised a few of the other boys from my dorm but didn't know their names and decided not to make the effort to talk to them just yet. 

I reached for the buttered toast and was glad to see that there were little butter dishes dotting the table in case one wanted more than was lathered on the bread already. I grabbed one and used my knife to dump a ridiculous amount of butter on top of the steaming bread, I was glad to see it melt quickly. I saw PJ raise his eyes at me as I took a huge bite of the bread and closed my eyes at the warm buttery goodness. On the table there were also sausages, baked beans, rolls, fruits, some sort of cereal the looked more fit for owls than people and mountains and mountains of toast. 

Breakfast seemed to flash by and soon I was finishing off my final piece of toast and already wondering what there was going to be for lunch. Before I knew what was happening a stack of timetables flew over to our end of the table and I looked up to see the Headmistress  
using a hover charm to dispatch timetables out to the students. A pile landed softly near us and PJ lunged for it before anyone else could get their hands on it. After reading out a few names he handed me mine. 

I hastily scanned my subjects, first off today I had History of Magic and Transfiguration before lunch and Charms and Care of Magical Creatures before dinner. It was going to be a fairly busy day by the looks of things. 

As though everyone’s mental clocks started going off, people started pushing out of the tables benches scrapping loudly against the floor. I followed PJ out of the Great Hall looking around at the floods of students. Among them I saw a tall boy with dark hair and followed him with my eyes before I lost sight of him. 

As we made our way back to the Slytherin Common Room I made sure to take in all the details of the corridors we were walking through, three rights, one left, down two flights of stairs and then another two lefts and then we had the extra-long flight of stairs that lead down to our common room. I figured I should be able to remember how to get to the Common room if I ever had to find my way to or from the Great Hall. 

Some of the boys had made it back before us and were already unpacking books and quills from their trunks and into their book bags. 

"What do you have first?" PJ asked walking to his own bed and picking up his book bag to remove some of the books he wouldn't need. 

"History of Magic." I said after a quick look at my timetable. 

"Ugh me too." he grumbled shoving his timetable into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He gestured for me to hurry up. 

I picked out my history of magic book and pushed it into my black book bag, I grabbed two refilling no smudge quills that i'd bought only a week earlier and placed them next to my books. 

"Ready?" PJ asked fiddling with the straps of his bag, which I noticed were dotted with shiny little badges, some of which appeared to be moving. 

"Yep." I said keeping pace with him as we departed the dorms and common room.

When lunch came around I was tired and hungry and not really in the mood to talk to anyone. PJ wisely stayed quiet and went over his homework as he ate. I sat down at our table, dumped my book bag under it and immediately pulled a plate towards me and started loading it with food. I then noticed the long black ink stain lining the side of my left hand. I stared at it for a few seconds in annoyance as though the power of my glare could make the ink disappear. 

"I had being left handed." I muttered. 

"Oh bad luck." PJ winced seeing the smudged ink. 

"It's actually such a pain in the ass." I grumbled picking up a napkin and dunking it in my goblet and wiping furiously at the smudged ink. When I'd bought these refilling no smudge quills I'd thought they'd also stop the ink getting on my hand but apparently it just stopped the ink smudging on my page. When the ink refused to budge, I whipped out my wand and pointed it at the side of my hand. PJ stopped chewing for a moment to watch me warily. 

"You know it's probably not a good idea to try spells on yourself unless you're really-" 

"Evanesco." I said and watched as the ink disappeared in a little 'woosh'. 

"-confident." PJ finished staring at my now clean hand. I shrugged, smiled a little and dug into my food. 

"What do you have next?" I asked PJ through a mouthfull of food. 

"Charms." He said after a quick check of his timetable. 

"Oh cool me too." I said. 

"You're going to love the professor, I'm literally twice his size." He said indicating the professor’s height, I glanced up to the teachers table at the front of the hall, searching for a small man. I saw none and turned my attention back to PJ who was rattling off all the charms that had gone wrong. He was a really nice guy and we got on pretty well. I nodded at his stories and laughed along with him. 

"Hey guys." A voice said from behind my shoulder and I turned to find Phil. 

"Hi Phil." PJ said happily. 

"Hi." I said quietly. 

"So Dan I was hoping we could meet up some time over the next few days to discuss your tutoring."

"You're going to be more tutor." I said trying to keep the surprise out of my voice, in case it came across as offensive. 

Apparently it did, Phil's smile drooped for a moment before quickly regaining its light. "Yeah, is that ok?" 

"Uh yeah." I said feeling my cheeks heat at the looks of other students around me. 'Let's all look at the new boy who was home-schooled and has to get tutoring' I thought to myself sarcastically. 

"Well would it be alright if we meet up later this week to organise a day and what subjects you need help with?" Phil said standing awkwardly waiting for a response. 

"Uh yeah ok." I said. 

"Cool, I guess I'll see you then." Phil said rocking back on his feet once before trotting away back to his table. No he didn't literally trot, but there was a certain buoyancy to his steps. 

"Phil's really cool and really smart, you'll like him." PJ said finishing off his lunch and standing up to leave. 

"Yeah I guess, I don't know it's just not going to be fun having tutoring when no one else needs it I guess?" I said adjusting my hair nervously. 

"Nah don't worry there are a bunch of kids who get tutoring from older students." PJ said and I was happy with his attempt to reassure me. 

"So off to charms?" I said grabbing my book bag. 

PJ grinned, "Off to charms." 

 

The Charms class room involved going up 5 flights of stairs and then an extra one because the stairs changed last minute. These stairs were going to be difficult to get used to navigating I thought to myself as we jogged up to the classroom, slightly late. By the time we reached the door and walked inside I was trying to cover up my obvious panting, I wasn't used to walking this much in a day, let along running to class. 

I joined PJ at a desk and looked at the boy on the other side of him. He had a mess of brown hair that had fallen over his eyes and appeared to be charming little paper people into walking off the desk. Slightly morbid but still cool. 

"Chris, this is Dan." PJ said to the boy, Chris, who looked up from his work and stuck his arm over. "Dan this is Chris, he's a Hufflepuff." I looked sideways at him but said nothing as I shook his hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a limited amount of sarcasm so that it was difficult to tell whether or not he was taking the piss.

"Girls and boys listen up." Someone said from the front of the classroom and it took me a moment to realise that someone was actually up there. From the corner of the room a stool was sent into the air and spelled over to the front of the class. A moment later I was able to see a very short man with his wand already in the air. 

"Welcome back to your 6th year." Someone whooped and he gave them a short piercing look. 

"This term we will be learning about elemental charms, now this isn't weather this is pure elements. Meaning fire, water, earth and air. For example." He said pointing his wand to the ceiling, the next thing we knew soft snowfall had begun and was landing on our heads like dandruff. 

I brushed it out of my hair and eyes. It was cool sure but I'd seen my parents do charms like this during my last year of home-school. I was relieved to find that I had already covered the topic before. Perhaps this would be a class were I could do limited work and not worry about falling behind. I know bad mentality, but I needed at least one class to cut me some slack. 

Professor Flitwick started to explain the simple snow charm to the class and I watched as they began taking notes feverishly. People were really serious about their subjects here. 

When it came to demonstrating they weren't all as good as they were at taking notes. Now I might have been a little judgemental, I guess for their first time it was quite good. But there were still students who managed to send the classroom into semi-blizzard state before the professor got it under control. He went off to scold the girl who was the cause of it and I turned my attention to PJ and Chris, both of whom were trying to encourage any sort of snow out of their wands. 

"This is stupid." PJ complained dropping his wand on the desk. 

"Oh you have to be joking." Chris said and I looked at him confused. "I hate this." He said showing me his left hand. 

"Ayyee lefthandism." I said out of nowhere and they both laughed. 

"Oh Dan you have to show Chris the thing you did this morning when your hand was covered in ink!" PJ said gesturing to my wand which lay on my desk. 

I shrugged and picked my wand up reaching past PJ to point it at Chris's hand.

"Ho there boy." Chris said drawing his hand back. "Ain't nobody pointing a wand at me." He said sassily dissolving into laughter. “Wand.” He said again through snorts of laughter. 

"Less laughter more spells!" Flitwick said as he walked past our table. "We are not snowing on one another Mr Howell but rather into the air." He said lifting my wand away from Chris and up into the air. "Show me now." 

I kept my wand pointed at the ceiling and the next moment a torrent of snow was raining down on our heads. 

Flitwick nodded not revealing anything about whether he was surprised, impressed or just plain indifferent. As soon as he turned away and continued making his way around the classroom I was ravaged by Chris and PJ demanding they show me how to do the charm. 

"Oh man you gotta-" "that was unreal" "how did you know how to do that" "He didn't even take notes!" 

I grinned and talked them through the theory and pronunciation of the spell. I tried not to show it but I was pretty pleased that I was able to show my knowledge on something that I actually knew how to do. Maybe this term wouldn’t be all that bad.


End file.
